The Hooded Prince
by QueenAllan
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast AU where Merlin is the Beauty and Arthur is the Beast. Arthur has had a curse cast on him by a sorceress and Merlin isn't afraid of him.
1. Chapter 1

_**This fic idea popped into my head randomly. I decided to start writing it.**_

_**It's kind of AU. In this fic magic is legal as long as it's helpful and good and Merlin hasn't met Arthur…obviously, but does know Gwen and has seen Morgana, but doesn't actually know her. **_

_**I know I have 2 other unfinished fics.**_

_**I don't really give a fuck.**_

_**There will be no smut in this story I don't think.**_

In a time of peace and prosperity, a world where magic roamed the lands freely and crops grew plentiful. There was a boy named Merlin, a servant to the court physician, Gaius. Who didn't realize that fate had other plans for him. Not yet, anyways.

In another part of the castle live a boy who stayed in the darkness and shadows. Who wore a hood when he traveled about. He spoke to no one, but his father, the King of the realm, and to his sister, Morgana. Only they knew of his ailment and it was to be kept secret. The kingdom was unaware that their heir to the throne lived, for a story had been passed that spread like wild fire of the boy, Arthur, who died in battle; protecting Camelot from a now deceased sorcerer.

Merlin was finishing his chore of delivering Gaius's potions to the residents of the castle when he turned a corner and nearly walked right into The Hooded Prince.

Merlin's bag fell, and he yelled out, but before the bag could hit the ground and shatter the vials inside, a scaled hand reached out and snatched it from the air. The bag was in Merlin's arms and the man was walking away just as quickly.

"Thank you!" Merlin called out to the stranger, "And sorry for running in to you!" He watched the hooded figure turn a corner and disappear before continuing on to his next delivery. He quickly gathered his bearings and set off.

It wasn't long, after walking down the twisting corridor, that Merlin realized there was only one chamber in this direction, and he had no idea as to whom it belonged. He only knew that he was to deliver a small green vial to the door and to leave without going inside.

That person he'd run into earlier had to be the one who lived here. Merlin's memory of the hand came back to him, how the skin was cracked and dry, the thought of it brought Merlin's curiosity higher and as he finally came to the door at the end of the hallway. Merlin pulled out the vial and set it on the ground, but as he came up again he threw a glance over his shoulder.

No one was coming, he could peek his head in and look around. Merlin put his hand on the door and pushed it open. The door creaked loudly as it opened and Merlin jumped a mile. His heart was thrumming loudly in his chest. When nothing happened he stepped inside.

With each step his heart beat louder and faster. At first the plainness of the room disappointed Merlin, but then he noticed the polished armor piled in a chair that seemed almost familiar.

He was sure he could name the knight it belonged to if he could see the shield, but the shield wasn't in sight. There was another room covered by a curtain, a soft red glow was coming out from the cracks.

Merlin edged towards the curtain slowly, certain he was about to see some kind of incredible magic. His hand reached for the curtain and grasped the soft fabric, shaking with anticipation.

"What are you doing in here?" Merlin spun around, his heart jumping into his throat as he realized he'd gotten caught. The man with the cloak was standing there, only his hood was thrown back. The image before him almost made Merlin puke. His hands flew to his mouth as if covering an acrid scent, though there was no smell in the air.

The man was covered in cracks, and his skin was gray. His eyes were black as night with black tendrils creeping out from the edges of his eyelids, covering most of his face in black vines. The man stood there, his hands shaking.

"I-I'm sorry f-for intruding," Merlin said, he quickly walked out of the room and left. The door slammed shut behind him and he noticed the green vial was gone. He assumed it was to treat whatever condition the man had on his skin and eyes.

The Hooded Prince stood in his chambers and looked at the ceiling. His eyes burned and his skin crawled. He needed to control himself. The more he cried, the further the vines would crawl.

_The Vines of Pain_

_ Will End Your Grief_

_ Lest Kiss Of Love_

_ Will End This Grief_

The words haunted Arthur like they did every night and every night they made his eyes sting more. The vines on his face snaked outwards. Another person running from the sight of him. Another person afraid of his image.

How long until the vines overtook his body and killed him?

How long did he have to live?

Merlin was making his deliveries again, he hadn't mentioned what had happened to Gaius and he hadn't stopped thinking about it since it happened.

He approached the door without encountering the man on the way there. He leaned down to drop the vial off with every intention of leaving right away, in case he saw him again, but something stopped him. The curiosity within reached out and made Merlin knock on the door.

He thought he heard something inside drop or knock against something else, confirming that there was someone there.

"Hello? It's me, the one who was trespassing yesterday!" Merlin called, nervous, what was he doing? Apologizing? "I…I have your medicine!" He called. After s long moment without anyone answering Merlin decided to try again the next day. "I guess I'll just leave it then…" He said to the door.

He leaned down to set the vial down, but stood up quickly when he heard the creak of the door. He looked up to see the hood of the man looking back at him. A sliver of cracked skin was exposed in the light.

"You're not afraid of me?" The prince said to the warlock. His voice shaking as he said it. "Of what I am?"

"You're human. That's all that matters," Merlin responded, just as nervous as the hooded figure. The man reached up to pull his hood off, hesitating when his hands grasped the sides before revealing his cracked face. The vines slightly thicker than the day before, two of them reaching into his nose now and touching at the corners of his mouth. "The vines…"

"What about them?" The man said.

"They're…longer?" Merlin asked, unsure of what boundaries he may be crossing.

The man smiled slightly, for the first time in awhile, at the innocence in the way Merlin asked the question. He opened his mouth, "Yes…they're going to kill me."

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**It's probably not going to be super long. Probably not more than 10 chapters at the most.**_

_**I like to lie to myself though. So. **_

_**I hate to say it, but Reviews Inspire.**_

_**Love, Allan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is probably the quickest I've started a new chapter to a fic ever. I have another fic that I haven't updated in weeks because I just ran out of inspiration for it. Hopefully it'll start up soon, but I thought I might as well use this inspiration while I have it. **_

_**Plus an anonymous reviewer asked for more and I aim to please so.**_

"Kill you? Is-Gaius-there isn't anything you can do to stop them?" Merlin asked, worried for this man he didn't even know.

"You think I haven't been trying to stop them? Don't be an idiot," the man said. There were footsteps echoing down the hall and Merlin looked back, naturally, to see who it was. A gray hand grabbed Merlin's shirt and pulled him inside. "Hide somewhere, no one is supposed to see me," he said, pushing Merlin into the room.

Merlin looked around, not seeing anything that could hide him in the room. He looked at the room covered by the curtain, the soft red glow still coming from around the edges. He looked at the man who nodded and waved his hands, ushering Merlin inside.

Merlin ran inside the room to find a comfortable bedroom. The large bed covered in red sheets and the curtains were a red material. Which cast the whole room in the red glow and made the room seem almost sinister. Merlin heard the creak of the door and froze stiff. He creeped to the opposite side of the room and hid behind the wardrobe, facing the curtains.

There were voices coming from the other room, but Merlin couldn't make sense of them through the sound of the blood rushing in his ears.

Arthur was pacing in front of the curtain to his bedroom, a hand laced through what was left of his straw-colored hair. He turned towards Morgana who averted her eyes, as usual, so that it appeared that she was looking at him without having to look at him.

"Why are you here? You haven't come down here in weeks," Arthur sniped, trying to keep a handle on his emotions. "Figured that you were tired of looking at me. I'm tired of looking at me."

"Arthur, I came to apologize. I haven't been as accepting as I should have been, it's not your fault that you're like this and I shouldn't-"

"Just shut up, Morgana I don't care," He was sure that he had control over his emotions, but his eyes burned slightly and his face crawled. The vines snaking just a millimeter further. He heard Morgana gasp and knew what she was seeing. What she was causing.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'll g-go, then," She turned to leave and ended up running out of the room. Arthur quickly slammed the door after her. His eyes still burning, his face still crawling.

"You can come out now," He called to the other room, a moment passed and Merlin peeked his head out of the curtain. Arthur snorted at the ridiculousness of the image. "She's gone, she won't be back, probably."

"The vines…they...they're moving?" He kind of asked, making it more of a statement than a question. Merlin walked all the way into the front room and was looking right at Arthur's face.

"They…they do that. They…grow…when I hurt," Arthur said, standing there. Telling this person that he didn't even know. "What's your name, by the way?" Arthur asked, a smile playing at his lips. The image was both grotesque and adorable at the same time to Merlin

"You should probably make it a habit of learning a persons name before taking them to your room," Merlin said, laughing, "I'm Merlin." Arthur was smiling at Merlin's joke, but there was sadness in the smile. Like having to be happy about something that you'd rather hate.

"I'm…" Arthur didn't know if he should tell Merlin his actual name To the rest of the Kingdom Arthur was dead. Would Merlin even believe him? "…Arthur Pendragon." There wasn't even a hint of surprise on Merlin's face. Or a flicker of doubt either.

"So that's what really happened to you, then? You had a curse put on you?" Merlin asked, taking a step closer to Arthur, there was a small amount of tension in the air. "There's no way to break it?"

Arthur looked down, at his hands, then, "Well, there is, but it's not going to happen," he said, sadly. His eyes had stopped burning and the vines had settled. He could still breath through his nose, but just barely. It wouldn't be long until his nose was filled with the vines. He reached a hand up and traced the beveled features of his face. A tip of a vine was now hanging on to the edge of his ear, just barely curled around the corner. "A kiss of love would break the spell, but no one could love this face."

Merlin watched Arthur's hands explore his face and realized that he wanted to as well, to feel the vines for himself, almost as if he doubted they existed. "You don't know that," Merlin said, his voice confidentin what he was saying. "Someone could come along." He took another step towards Arthur. "Can I…feel?" Arthur's head snapped up and looked at Merlin, even though his eyes were black Merlin could see the confusion on his face. "Sorry…just curious."

"Um…well, I guess," Arthur said, his heart thrumming nervously. Merlin reached out to touch him and he jerked away instinctivel.y

"It's okay," Merlin said, not withdrawing his hand, "I'm not going to hurt you." Arthur looked at Merlin's face and into his eyes. He saw the kindness and the innocence in them. Arthur trusted Merlin, without really knowing why. He leaned into his hand slowly and gasped when he did so.

So did Merlin. Arthur's skin burned where Merlin's hand touched. Merlin felt Arthur's skin, and though it looked like cracked granite, it was soft. The vines were rough, almost as if there were tiny spines on them, digging in to Arthur's skin. Merlin moved his hand across the surface of Arthur's face.

"What do they feel like for you?" He asked, the question falling out of his mouth unexpectedly. He pulled his hand away quickly. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

Arthur smiled and swallowed, "It's fine, really. I don't notice them unless they're growing, actually."

Hours later, Merlin left, he'd spent the whole day with Arthur in his chambers. He felt happy about it, and he knew that Arthur was too. As the day went on Arthur's smile came more frequent and stayed longer. His laugh came louder and louder until he was throwing his head back with laughter.

He couldn't wait to tell Gwen, but then he realized he couldn't. He needed to talk to her about him somehow.

He'd have to lie, obviously. Leave out the skin condition and title.

She was going to be thrilled.

In his chambers, Arthur fell onto his bed, a smile on his face. The name Merlin replaying on repeat in his head.

"Merlin." He liked the way it felt on his mouth. He couldn't let it get to him, though. Now that his father knew. If his curse disappeared he would know that Arthur acted on his feelings, which would be just as bad as if he didn't.

No, there was no way Arthur was getting out of this curse alive. Even Morgana didn't accept it. Someone he thought he could trust entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sdfjsiofajds thanks for the great response guys! Keep it coming! It should get happier soon and then I'll do my best to bring you to tears and such. **_

_**Feel free to review with actual criticism as well. I can take it!**_

Merlin was in the market shopping for ingredients for Gaius when he saw Gwen arguing with a merchant. He walked over to her and waited until the argument was settled before making his presence known.

"Gwen! You'll never believe what I have to tell you," He said, a wide grin playing on his face. She turned to him and smiled as well, seeing the soppy look on his face just made her laugh.

"Well, go on then, what is it I'll never believe. You might find me rather receptive to some things right now because I couldn't believe those prices before I saw them," She said, her voice turning sour by the end of the sentence.

"I met a boy," He said, the grin on his face growing even wider. She turned to his, a smile almost as big as his on her face.

"Shut up! Really? What's his name?" She asked, turning to walk with him again, lacing one of her arms through his. "Is he attractive?"

Merlin almost laughed out loud at that last question, but he was still struggling with the concept of how much he would be able to tell her. "Well, he's not the prettiest boy in the world, but he's pretty amazing," Merlin said, not realizing how dumbstruck he sounded, although Gwen rolled her eyes and they finally came to a place where they could sit down.

"So what's his name? How'd you two meet? When do _I _get to meet him?" Gwen asked, getting excited. She was the only one who knew Merlin's secret and she'd never met anyone else like him so she was excited that he'd found someone who was like him.

"His name is…um…Ar-Ar-Ar-Artemis," Merlin said, saying the first name that came to mind before he accidentally said Arthur. How many Arthurs were there in the world? Merlin didn't know and he didn't want to know. He liked the idea of the only Arthur being _his _Arthur.

But thoughts like that were too soon. Too ridiculous. One day of talking shouldn't put thoughts like that into his head. One touch. One memorable touch.

He told Gwen about their conversations and how, though they'd just met, they'd spent the whole day talking and laughing. He'd never felt more connected to anyone, except for Gwen of course, and he reluctantly explained that he didn't know if Artemis was attracted to men or not.

"So, the next step is finding out. Ask him something, not directly of course, and depending on his answer you'll know," Gwen said, she stood up then and gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go back to Morgana now, she'll be wondering where I am. I'm really happy for you, Merlin. It's about time that you found someone who made you smile like this. Love suits you." With that she walked away, and Merlin was left sitting stunned.

Was he in love? He couldn't possibly be in love. It was one day. One incredible day, but still it was only one day.

He didn't have an excuse to go to Arthur's chambers again until the next day, but he wasn't sure if he could wait that long. He wasn't sure if he should or not anyways. If Arthur wanted him there, or wanted to see him.

In his chambers, Arthur was laying on his bed, his thoughts with Merlin. He couldn't stop thinking about Merlin when he left and all day he'd been wondering when he'd see him again. He delivered Gaius's potions every day. He hoped that he'd see Merlin again. Yesterday was the best day he'd had in a long time. If he was being honest with himself, that would include the days before the curse was set.

He rolled onto his side, thinking about how the night before he hadn't cried, how the vines didn't get a chance to grow. How he'd had the best night's sleep since the curse started. His dreams only of Merlin.

How he could sing about Merlin if he wanted to.

He was itching to see Merlin again, so when he heard the knock on his door he jumped to his feet immediately and ran to the door. His heart beating rapidly.

He opened the door to see the man he wanted to see standing before him. Merlin was there, without a vial or a bag, just standing there wearing this goofy smile on his face and a little out of breath.

"Hi," Merlin said, the word falling out in between breaths.

"Hi," Arthur replied, not able to think of anything better to say. Nothing charming coming to mind. "Do you want to come in?" He asked, nervously. Of course he did, why else would he be there?

"I'd love to," Merlin gasped. He'd run to Arthur's rooms when he'd decided he'd rather see him than stay home with Gaius. They went inside and took the positions they'd had the day before, when they'd talked all day long. Sitting side by side, Arthur on the small table and Merlin in the chair. There was no need for Arthur to have two chairs because he never had any visitors. Merlin's head was racing and he wasn't sure if he could make any sense of what he wanted to say. He didn't want to say anything embarrassing or something stupid. He wanted to be funny and clever for Arthur, but being this close to him wasn't helping.

Merlin had long forgotten Arthur's curse. The features on his face and skin were almost invisible to him, once or twice Merlin had to double-take because he was sure he'd seen clear skin and blue eyes. Thick yellow hair.

He needed to find out if Arthur would be interested in him romantically, but he wasn't sure if he was taking it too fast. He was curious about how the curse came to be and why. Why Morgana didn't accept the curse. It wasn't Arthur's choice, obviously.

"Why is Morgana upset about your curse?" He asked, finally, after about an hour of casual chatting. Arthur looked away, and Merlin was afraid he caused unnecessary pain. If Arthur's vines grew because of him he would never be able to forgive himself.

"It's not the curse that she's upset about, although it may _be _a curse of a different kind," Arthur said, almost whispering. He was wary about revealing this part of himself to Merlin, wary about scaring him off at last.

"Do you mind telling me?" Merlin asked. What could be a bigger secret than this curse, he figured.

"Maybe another day," Arthur said, not making any promises. He needed to know how Merlin felt before he revealed that part of himself.

"Do you mind telling me about how you got the curse, then?" Merlin asked, Arthur chuckled at the curiosity almost literally pouring out of Merlin's eyes.

"There was a witch, who offered to be my wife, but she was old, and I didn't even know her. I told her no, I would never love her and I couldn't marry someone I didn't love. She asked why I could never love her and I explained that her body didn't interest me. She put a curse on me for being conceited and selfish. She said that I had to find love with my image so construed or else the curse would kill me. It's really just a misunderstanding though, and I could never explain it to her why or anyone, for that matter." Arthur whispered forlornly. The feelings in his chest hurt and he knew if he didn't get a grip on them soon he'd start to cry, he took a deep breath and exhaled. He stopped breathing when he felt a slight pressure on his hand.

Arthur looked down to see Merlin's hand on top of his, and the painful feelings went away. He smiled at the warlock, a small, sad smile. He wanted Merlin to keep his hand there for eternity, to lace his fingers in Merlin's.

After that moment the rest of the day went on much the same as before, the two of them talking, laughing. The only difference now was that Merlin and Arthur were less afraid to make contact with each other now.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur now spent the days not waiting for their end, but wishing for their beginning. For each new day that arrived he was hopeful and grateful for Merlin's visits. Merlin rose each day eager and excited to make the deliveries he needed to. He rushed through his chores and was doing his work quicker than ever. Gaius didn't ask what inspired Merlin or what made him act the way he did, Merlin was happy and that's all that mattered to Gaius.

Morgana was bitter. Bitter at the witch. Bitter at the curse. Bitter at Arthur himself. She couldn't even begin to tell you how mad she was at Arthur, for no reason. She couldn't stand to look at him. To be around him. To live in the same castle as him. He wasn't right in the head. It was that curse, she was sure of it. That curse that caused him to not like her or her body. As soon as the curse was broken everything would be put right. The way they should be.

Arthur Pendragon was sick in Morgana's eyes. Sick in the head and sickening to look at.

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door as usual before being let in by the increasingly eager Arthur. He'd started leaving his cloak in his wardrobe and donning normal clothing for a boy of his age. Revealing his arms, which had the same gray color and cracked look to them. Merlin saw this as a sign of progress being made. They enjoyed their time together and they didn't even have to go outside. They were just two kids enjoying each other's presence.

"Merlin," Arthur said, in a lull of their conversation. His heart fluttering faster at the thought of what he wanted to do. Not just _to _Merlin, but what he wanted to tell him. His voice was tense and almost a whisper. Merlin looked up at Arthur, a smile on his face that lit the room and Arthur found bravery and calmness in the smile. "Can I tell you something? Something that no one else knows about me?" Well, no one that mattered anyways.

"Of course," Merlin said, compassion and trust in his eyes. And a new emotion, one that Arthur couldn't pin down almost desire, but not quite so strong. Was it need? Excitement?

"The thing that…the reason Morgana hates me…there was a misunderstanding," Arthur couldn't seem to get the words out and he felt a pain rising in his chest. He knew that he had to say it before he started crying. "Something happened between Morgana and I and that's the reason she came down to apologize to me when we first met," Arthur said, he felt worry along with the pain. Nervous, hoping Merlin would still be there for him when he got it out, "Th-the curse, it can only be broken with a kiss and Morgana always thought. She had a misconception about the two of us and wanted to kiss me and I wouldn't let her. Not just because I wasn't in love with her, but because- because" It was one more sentence, one more stupid little idiotic sentence that he couldn't get out.

Arthur felt the pain rise in his chest and settle in his throat. Forming a solid lump as his eyes burned. Merlin stood up immediately and put his hands on Arthur's head. Thinking that maybe it'll slow the vines. He could feel them crawling under his fingers, though, slowly, like snakes in the cold. "You don't need to do this, Arthur, you don't need to put yourself in this pain. It's killing you and I can't stand to see that happen." Merlin was crying now, too. Because he loved Arthur, he loved him more than he'd loved anyone and it was killing him knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop the curse.

Nothing Merlin could do to save him from himself.

The truth was, Arthur stopped crying the moment he felt Merlin touch his face. The moment he felt the burning sensation his skin. The vines were crawling still, but crawling the other way. Shrinking at his touch. "Merlin, I-" Was that it, then? Did this mean Merlin returned his feelings? There couldn't be love without two people, right? Did it count if the love was unrequited? "I think I-"

Then it happened, that moment before the kiss. Arthur knew what that moment was. The lean in, eyes closed. Hesitation and uncertainty, was it going to happen? Was a kiss even possible?

"You _filthy monster,_" Arthur and Merlin flew apart, before their lips could even come close to touching. Morgana was standing there, a look of hatred and disgust on her face. She wasn't looking at Arthur, but Merlin.

"What are you doing here, Morgana?" Arthur asked, there was no was she was calling Merlin a filthy monster. Arthur wouldn't stand for it. Wouldn't let it happen. His curse could have been broken if it weren't her.

"You're an awful human being and deserve every moment of that curse," Morgana spat, anger and fury laced throughout her words. She was quivering with anger and grief. "And who do you think you are? Some servant boy who decided to take the King's freak's money for a kiss?"

"Excuse me?" Merlin said over Arthur's screaming for Morgana to leave.

The mood spoiled, the feeling gone. Arthur was angry, and Merlin distressed. What had happened? Were they about to kiss? It seemed so distant. So far away. Neither wanted to bring it up yet. Neither wanted to hear the wrong answer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So the people have spoken and they have come to the conclusion that Morgana is a bitch. **_

_**:D Thanks for the great response! Keep 'em coming! If you want me to see anything right away or have anything you'd like to see, suggest, or ask for my tumblr is foxyplaydate**_

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door nervously. He waited less than a second before he knocked again. He was rocking from side to side and very nervous. Things had been awkward when Merlin left shortly after Morgana had and Merlin decided to try something to help Arthur. If it didn't work, well, what was the worst that could happen?

The door opened to Arthur standing there, he was wearing his cloak again and his hood was pulled up hiding his face.

"A-arthur?" Merlin asked unsure of what else to say.

"No, Merlin, this is his twin brother. It's nice to finally meet you," Arthur snapped. There was actual anger in his voice, but Merlin couldn't he

lp cracking a smile at the snide joke. The smile softened Arthur a little. "Come in." He said softly. He turned around and walked away from Merlin, facing away from him even after Merlin closed the door. "There's something you should see."

Arthur pulled his hood back and turned around slowly to face Merlin. The vines had thickened immensely overnight. A hand flew to Merlin's mouth and tears formed, but didn't spill.

"I can't breathe through my nose anymore and I can barely close my mouth now. I don't know how much longer I've got," Arthur said, the more he thought about it the more pain it caused him, but he needed to draw out the moment long enough just to try something. Just to see if he was right.

"I think I can help," Merlin said, Arthur's heart leaped and quickened. He hoped Merlin was going where he thought he was. "There's something I should tell you, that I should've told you before."

"Go…go on." If Merlin was saying what he thought he was saying then he knew that today was going to be the day the curse was broken. Screw what his father said. He'd leave Camelot if that's what his father wanted. They already thought he was dead. He could start a new life, a new life with Merlin.

"I'm a…" Merlin swallowed, his throat thick. He didn't know how Arthur would react, "Warlock."

There was a pause, too long. The two of them stood there, staring at each other. Arthur took a deep breath and let it out before saying, "Oh."

"I think I might be able to break the curse o-or at least slow it down or something, anything could help," Merlin said, desperate, "If you'd let me, I'd like to help you."

Arthur was furious at himself, furious for thinking that Merlin would love him. He must have been really stupid for tricking himself into thinking that these feelings he had were mutual. "Why?" was all that Arthur could say.

"Why?" Merlin repeated, "Why? Arthur, isn't it obvious?" Arthur just stared at him, his mouth hanging just slightly open. His expressions were hidden behind a mask of vines, but Merlin could see that he was grieving, that he was depressed.

"No," Arthur said, "It's not obvious, anyways other magic won't work, we've tried that already."

Merlin was far past the use of magic now. He wanted to help Arthur, to save him from the curse. To do something, anything that he could. That Arthur couldn't see how he felt, he didn't know whether or not to be relieved or disappointed.

"Arthur, I…I," Merlin had said so many things to Arthur before. He'd told him everything now, except for this one small detail. A detail that had taken up all of Merlin's thoughts and desires. The only thing Merlin dreamed about was of an Arthur with clear skin and blue eyes. Of holding hands and being held by Arthur. It was all that Merlin wanted, and the only thing that he thought he couldn't have.

"It couldn't hurt to try, I guess," Arthur said, sullenly. He'd do anything now to keep Merlin close. To be with him as long as possible. He knew he couldn't stop this curse for much longer and he didn't want to. He was tired of living in the shadows of the castle. Of being a Prince with no power. He'd give it all up if he could just end this curse.

They settled down on the floor, kneeling towards each other. Merlin didn't know what he was doing anymore all he could see was Arthur's grief and pain. He held shaking hands on either side of Arthur's face and set them down gently. Arthur felt the same burning sensation as before, but this time he didn't feel the vines moving. It must've been a trick of the imagination when he closed his eyes.

Like he was imagining Merlin's lips on his now, and feeling his arms curl around Merlin's body, running his fingers through his hair. Arthur opened his eyes to see Merlin's face close to his own and he realized he wasn't imagining it. That Merlin was actually kissing him.

He gasped and broke away, from shock and surprise. Merlin pushed himself away, eyes clenched shut and threw himself to the floor. Curling his body around itself. He began to weep. He knew that Arthur pushed him away because he didn't feel the same. Because he hated him.

He felt strong arms curl around his body and pick him up, pulling him close.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, "Open your eyes." Slowly Merlin opened his eyes to see the pale skin of an arm wrapped around him. He felt lips pressed into his hair and reached a hand up to feel a smooth face. Merlin looked at Arthur and saw what he really looked like for the first time.

Blue eyes stared into his own and Merlin fell in love with them. He'd broken Arthur's curse. Merlin smiled at the man who held him and Arthur leaned down to kiss the warlock again. Neither heard the door close or the sound of footsteps running away from the room where The Hooded Prince lived.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur clung to Merlin's shirt with his fists, they were on the ground and Arthur was terrified of who had seen. Although, he knew who it was instinctively. Morgana had seen, probably when she was coming to apologize for their fight and Arthur had ruined it.

He'd been selfish.

But was the desire to feel the sun against his face really selfishness? Was it selfish to want somebody to love and to love him? He didn't know, but he didn't feel guilty about kissing Merlin, because out of everyone in the castle, everyone who'd seen, or found out, Merlin was the only one who didn't run. The only one who stayed, who cared. Who helped.

"Arthur, it'll be fine, your father will be glad that the curse was broken, won't he?' Merlin asked, trying to comfort him. He had his arms around Arthur, and his cheek on his soft, golden hair. Arthur looked at him, tears in his eyes, real tears, and a shaky breath came out before he pressed his lips to Merlin's for the second time.

"I don't care what my father has to say. I don't care if he disowns me as his son, or if I lose the right to the throne. None of that matters now," Arthur almost whispered to Merlin, "Because he'll never be able to find me, I'll be with you. We'll be together. Somewhere safe."

Merlin struggled with the concept of being with anyone, but his heart was beating so fast at what Arthur said that it didn't matter. He'd go with Arthur anywhere, because here was a person who he'd give everything for, at any cost or any consequence. He'd known him barely a week, but he knew that Arthur was perfect for him.

Besides, he had the logic of the fact that only true love could break the spell, and Merlin had broken the spell, right?

"We'll run away, Merlin, we'll go anywhere we want to go. We can start a farm in the country and we'll get a dog and raise it like a child and-"

"Arthur, we can't," Merlin said, quietly, although he was smiling and looking at Arthur as if he were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Well...why not?"

"Because I live with my uncle and he needs me. He's too old to live on his own anymore."

"Well...he can come with us."

"Arthur, do you really want an old man to be around all the time?" Arthur looked at the ground and then at Merlin and shrugged.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Merlin just laughed at this and shook his head. Arthur wasn't think clearly, at all.

"There have to be some kind of rules against this or something, Arthur."

"Rules- _Mer_lin, we've already broken all the rules! Damn the rules! I have enough money that rules don't apply to us! Merlin, come on, let's run away. We'll make a better life together!" For a moment, Merlin could see it, a life with Arthur on a farm, somewhere in the country, with a lake and a family, but then he thought of Gwen, of Lance, of all of his friends and how much they meant to him. He couldn't leave them behind, not like this.

"Arthur, we can't. I have a life here, I don't see why we can't have a life together _here _in Camelot, I have friends, family. You do, too, how can you just leave them behind?"

"Because my father said he'd kill me if my curse was broken."


End file.
